Aztec and Greek
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: Elsie Riverrain is a demigod- half god, half human. She's like any old unclaimed demigod, waiting pitifully to be claimed by her parent. But she has a secret. A secret that marks her different. ＯＮ　ＨＩＡＴＵＳ
1. Chapter One

Do you know what a demigod is? A demigod is a person who is half-god, half-human. Demigods are also called half-bloods. They are very powerful, using a variety of magical weapons to slay monsters and fight battles.

I am a demigod.

And I am different.

My name is Elixie Luicia Seneca Ilyviana Esther Riverrain, also known as Elsie. I'm the daughter of some greek god. I don't know which one. My mother is Elisabeth Riverrain. Now, you probably think I'm a normal half-blood. Greek-and-american parentage. Yes, that's true. But there is something else. Something happened to my mother before I was born, when she was pregnant with me. Can you guess? No, probably you can't. I'll give you three words. _Aztec, Sun_ and _God._ Any clue? Can you guess it yet? No? Why not I give you another word? _Blessed._

String the four words together, you get _Aztec Sun God Blessed._ Do you want to complete the sentence? I'm sure you don't need to to guess what happened to my mother.

Yes, she was 'blessed' by the sun god. Not just any sun god. Not Apollo. He wasn't the sun god. Not Helios. He was Greek. Elisabeth Carmen Riverrain was 'blessed' by Huitzilopochtli, the Aztec's sun god. He was also the Aztec's god of war, human sacrifice and victory. He was the Aztec's patron-and national god- of the city Tenochtitlan. His name meant, 'left-handed hummingbird' which confuses me, because he is neither left-handed nor a hummingbird. The definition of his name makes him sound sweet. But trust me, the god of _human sacrifices_ is not sweet. Every day, a man had to sacrificed to this 'mighty' god at the top of the pyramid in Tenochtitlan just for the sun to rise the next day.

A blood-thirsty god? Not exactly. He didn't _ask_ for people to be sacrificed to him, did he? Maybe, maybe not. Well, he probably was a good god. I mean, people willingly _died_ for him.

How was my mother 'blessed' by this god? I'll tell you.

I don't know.

So, if we're done talking about my not-so-much-of-a-blesser, let's talk about my unknown father. Since I have not been claimed yet, I live in the Hermes Cabin, the only cabin which takes in unclaimed demigods. Sometimes I wonder who my father is. I don't have any clues, since my blessed-by-the-aztec-sun-god characteristic shows. Sigh.

Now let me tell you about myself, and how I look like and everything. As you know, my name is Elixie Luicia Seneca Ilyviana Esther Riverrain, aka Elsie. Why is my nickname Elsie? Because My initials are: E. L. S. I. E. Riverrain. I am five feet something, and I have golden-well, amber-eyes, elbow-length wavy golden-brown hair, beige skin-my grandmother is Asian. Oh, yeah, and I'm eleven. I came to camp when I was seven, like this girl named Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena. Everyone knows her, of course. But no one knows me. Of course, they've heard of me, an unclaimed demigod who has amber eyes and literally throws heat off her. But I'm just a 'normal' camper in the Hermes cabin, waiting pitifully to be claimed by a parent. Unless my parent's Hermes. But that is unlikely. I fail miserably at archery and my aim is horrible. I don't know how good I'm at at wrestling. I mean, no one even _dares_ to wrestle me, since I practically burn them once they grip me hard enough.

Being blessed by a sun god can suck some times.

You might ask, 'How did you get to camp? What's your camp's name?'

For your information, the place which is a 'safe haven' for us demigods is called 'Camp Half-blood'. The way I got to camp isn't very dangerous. In fact, most demigods wish they came this way. My mother 'shipped' me to Long Island, where Camp Half-blood is. She brought me to the island, where we were attacked by this gigantic monster thing which was called a hellhound, because they are basically hounds from hell. No pun intended, thank you very much. So, anyways, of course, I couldn't fight back- I had no weapon. My mother had been knocked unconscious. So I did the typical thing a seven-year-old would do. I screamed. And if you didn't know, I scream really loud. Obviously, some demigods and satyrs heard my shrill, high-pitched scream and came charging towards the 'scene', weapons ready, expressions either startled, determined, or both. I was rapidly trying to dodge the hellhound's attacks, but, as a seven-year-old who didn't exactly run fast, I tripped, scraped my knees, and got scratched by the hellhound. It seemed reluctant to attack me. I wonder why. I mean, I was a normal, kind of chubby seven-year-old who was screaming and crying her heart out. A perfect victim for the hellhound.

Before it had a chance to attack again, it evaporated. Or I thought it did. Anyhow, it disappeared. Then, after the attack, the three demigods who had appeared carried me to Camp Half-blood. The satyrs stayed behind with my mother. I think they joined us later on, when I had stopped crying. I remember them telling me my mother was alright, that she was going home.

After that, the only time I had seen my mother was last year. She had come to tell me about the 'blessing'. It seemed she had only just found out, that she had not known before. But was she telling the truth? Maybe she _had _known it all along. But who cares? At least I know why the Ares cabin refuses to wrestle with me. If you didn't know, Ares is the Greek god of war. So you can guess that Ares' children love war, right? Right. So I must be pretty 'special' for them to refuse to wrestle with me. They probably don't want to get burnt again. Don't get me wrong, I'm _glad _not to wrestle with those violent kids, but every camper does it, and I want to be normal. But, being what I am, it's really hard to be normal, even by demigod standards.

I'm like a flower that blooms in the rain.

**This is my first fanfiction, so it might be really bad! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter Two

When I heard the news, I was stunned.

A twelve-year-old half-blood with no training _at all_, defeating the minotaur? That was almost impossible!

But this guy did it.

I heard that Annabeth Chase and Chiron had found him just as he passed out. I overheard the name 'Percy Jackson'. So that was the new boy's name? I wonder who his parent was. Ares, maybe? Ares was the greek god of war. Maybe that was how the boy defeated the thousand-year-old minotaur. The Hermes cabin was crazy, with the cabin leader, Luke Castellan, shouting for everyone to be quiet. I sat on my bed-yes, I was one of the lucky ones which snagged a bed-and watched silently as he made wide gestures to make himself noticed. I caught pieces of conversations.

"Says he killed a minotaur!"

"...true? Can't be? I wonder..."

"Who d'you think is his parent? Ares, maybe? He's the god of war..."

"..can't believe he got to..."

I sigh, tying my hair into two ponytails and shrugging my jacket on. Luke seemed very troubled, almost hypnotised. His horrible scar was looked white on his stretched cheek. I had forgotten how old he was. Eighteen? Nineteen? He came to Camp Half-blood when he was fourteen, so he'd proably be around that age. He had come to camp with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. According to the Chiron, Thalia should never have been born. She was sort of 'illegal'. Everyone knew the story of Thalia's tree.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp exclamation by Travis Stoll. Apparently, someone had stepped on his foot. Like dominoes, everyone started to fall onto the ground. leaving only me and Luke standing. Well, in my case, sitting. Luke frowned at his cabinmates. I shrug, and, stepping over Chris Rodriguez's fallen body, I push open the cabin door. I wander around, nothing to do. Our classes haven't started yet. As I near the Big House, I spot Annabeth Chase at what the campers called the 'Big House'. Curious, I walk over to it and peer inside. She was feeding something to an unconscious boy with jet black hair-it looked like pudding or something. So that was Percy Jackson. He was relatively skinny, and he was also quite pale. He was the one who had defeated the minotaur? It seemed next to impossible for a skinny boy of twelve single-handedly disintegrating the one and only Minotaur. This boy was a very powerful demigod. I wonder...

No, that was impossible. He couldn't be the son of one of the Big Three.

Or could he?

I stand up in tip-toes and peer through the window. Annabeth, a pretty twelve-year-old girl with curly gold hair and stormy gray eyes, is muttering something. Just then, I see Percy Jackson's eyes crack open. They were only slits, but I could see they were a pretty sea-green. The moment his eyes had opened, my eyes had narrowed. It's so instinctive that I'm surprised. I give a small gasp- like I said, I'm surprised. Annabeth looked around, as if she had heard my exclamation. I see Percy Jackson's mouth move a little- he was trying to talk. There was a knock on the door and I duck my head so the person entering the infirmary would not see me watching.

There was something about that boy. Something. Something that marked him different, important, special. His father. I know who he is. Am I sure? Yes. Is it possible? Yes. Is it _good_? Well, is it? I know the answer to that.

No, of course it isn't good.

When I look up again, ten seconds later, Percy Jackson had passed out and Chiron and Annabeth Chase were talking.

The next time I saw Percy Jackson was three days later, sitting in the porch playing pinochle with Mr. D, Chiron and Grover Underwood, a satyr, also known as a faun. A satyr/faun is half-man, half-goat. Oh yeah, Mr. D is another 'camp director'. Not your ideal camp director, mind you. He's plump, his shirt is _really_ loud, he _drinks._ The 'D' in his name stand for Dionysus. Mr. D is actually Dionysus, the god of wine, so naturally, he's drunk wine and alcohol before.

I didn't mean to start eavesdropping, but I can't help it. Grover is chewing on an empty Diet Coke can, and Percy Jackson is talking to Chiron. I go nearer to them, but I can't risk getting caught. I stay at a distance where I can still hear bits and parts of their conversation. Chiron is currently speaking. "...That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the..." his voice is lost in the shouts of the Ares Cabin training. It was a very noisy day-a typical day for demigods at Camp Half-blood-so I didn't expect to catch a lot of their conversation.

There was a soft rumbled in the sky, even though it was a cloudless day.

"Young man," Mr. D was saying, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around if I were you." "But they're stories," I heard Percy Jackson protest in disbelief. The rest of his sentence was, again, lost in the noisiness of all the demigods training. Even though I could not hear Mr. D or Percy, I saw that Mr. D had said something to make Percy flinch. It was only a slight movement, yet it was there. What was it? What could make a half-blood who had battled and defeated the Minotaur, flinch? Even though my heart was pounding in my ears, I heard parts of Chiron's speech. "If you were a god, how would you like being-"I couldn't hear this part".. Perseus Jackson, that someday-"Missing again"...you a myth, just created to-"I couldn't hear this part either"-losing their mothers?"

Wait. Percy Jackson had lost his mother? To whom? And his real name is Perseus Jackson, not Percy. He is named after the one hero who had a decent fate...

The sky crashes in the distance, and Mr. D yells, "Old habits! Sorry!"

More thunder.

Once the sky had quietened down, I hear Mr. D muttering some words that I could not catch. However, I hear Percy Jackson's voice again. "Your Dionysus. The god of wine."

I turn around to see Mr. D roll his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!' ?" he asks Grover Underwood exasperatedly. Grover's head jerks up. "Y-yes, Mr. D," he mumbles. "Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?" Mr. D demands to know. I don't hear Percy's response, but I catch one word, and it was in a disbelieving tone. Well, that was natural, for a new camper not to believe in the Olympian gods. I didn't, until I came to camp. Luke Castellan didn't, or so he says. Most campers didn't. In fact, I'm pretty sure _all_ campers didn't. Well, that is beside the point.

I've had enough of eavesdropping. I feel like a stalker.

I stand up from my squatting position and head over to the volleyball pit, where I see some of my cabinmates and a few demigods from the Athena cabin playing a game. The Hermes cabin is one team, the Athena cabin is another one. Since I don't want to disturb them, I linger at the side, watching the match intently. A girl with black hair and gray eyes-a child of Athena-scored goal after goal, so the Athena children were winning, 10 to 3. Another epic hit of the ball ends the match, and the two teams take a rest, flopping onto the sandy bottom of the pit. I applaud the Athena cabin's win. One of my cabinmates, a boy named Elliot Fareway, waved to me. "You wanna play in the next game?" he shouts, cupping his hands to 'project' his voice. I shrug- I had nothing better to do. "Sure!" I call back. "Just wait a while!"

I shrug off my jacket and tie it firmly around my waist. Then I half run, half walk into the volleyball pit, skidding to a stop. "You want to serve?" the dark-haired Athena girl offered. I shake my head. "No thanks," I say, and the girl nods. But before she gets to serve, her eyes dart to the side and she stands up straight and tucks the ball under her arm. She nudged her cabin-mate, a blond boy with serious grey eyes and was a few inches taller than her, and pointed to something. I follow her finger and my eyes landed on a minotaur horn. My gaze flicks up and I lock eyes with a very nervous-looking Percy Jackson for half a millisecond. Elliot Fareway pokes me. "That's him!" he says excitedly. I nod, as Percy Jackson, accompanied by Chiron the centaur, moved away from the volleyball pit and towards the strawberry fields.

"He's awfully skinny," Nathan Miller, an undetermined demigod, noted. "I wonder how he killed that mino-" "_Shhhh!_" Elliot hisses. "Names have-" "Yeah yeah, names have power, sorry," Nathan replies with a roll of his eyes, his tone annoyed. He looks back at the girls and boys from the Athena cabin. "Are you gonna serve?" he yells. A short haired, strawberry-blonde girl snatches the ball from the black-haired girl and serves it, hitting the ball with so much force it reaches a couple of meters in the air. I squint as I try to find the ball, but the sun's rays blocked it from my view. "Where is it?" I mutter to myself. "Come on, Elsie, find it!" I try to find a black shape in the sky, but when I fail to do so, I look at my cabin-mates. My gaze travels to Nathan, and, just then, he gets hit on the head by that volleyball. He exclaims in surprise and bats the ball away from him.

I run over and hit the ball aimlessly and, somehow, it manages to clear the net, but barely. It falls to the ground before any of the Athena children had a chance to hit it back over the net. Another goal for us.

I brush some sand off my jacket that I had tied to my waist and pull the two hair bands off, so my hair falls loosely over my shoulders. "Do you want to go back to the cabin?" I asked quietly. Elliot shrugs. "Lets play one more game," he says, picking up the volleyball. He immediately serves it and we launch into another game.

We-me, Nathan, Elliot and a daughter of Hermes named Alissa-return to the cabin right before Percy Jackson came in. I hadn't even sat down on my bed, and he was there, Annabeth Chase holding the door open for him. He stared at us with his extraordinary sea-green eyes and we all stared back, some of my cabin-mates sizing him up, shaking their heads or scrunching up their eyebrows in confusion as if they didn't believe this skinny twelve-year-old boy could've killed the minotaur.

"Well?" Annabeth prompts. "Go on."

He staggers through the door, tripping over it but managing to regain his balance. I hear Elliot and a few others snicker, but no one said anything. Breaking the silence, Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven." "Regular or Undetermined?" I call out, as I usually did. Annabeth's eyes darted towards me, then back to the center of the cabin. "Undetermined," she said. Everyone, including me, groaned. Darn it. Not again.

Luke made his way forward, his expression friendly. "Now now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." "This is Luke," Annabeth told Percy, who glanced at her. When she met his gaze, her expression hardened. "He's your counsellor for now," she said a little stiffly. "For now?" Percy asked, confusion sweeping over his sea-green eyes.

As Luke explained about Cabin Eleven and how it took in every type of demigod until their godly parent claimed him or her, Percy's eyes sweep to the section of the floor that was now his. I could see him contemplating the idea to put his minotaur horn there, but he apparently decided against it. Wise choice, since Hermes was also the god of thieves. He looked up and around the cabin. For the smallest fraction of a second, our eyes locked and my gaze burned into his, as if challenging him into a staring contest (which I would have lost. I blink more often than your average person and I'm a failure at staring contests). Surprisingly, he looked away first, so quickly that one could have suspected that I had burned his eyes.

**[ Sorry for the abrupt change in tense, but I found it too hard to write in present tense so I changed it! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I don't wanna make my chapters too long, like actual books, so I'll cut it shorter than I want it to be but I'll post more chapters! Please review! Too all my readers and followers on Instagram, Stay Tuned and Stay Awesome! : ) ]**


End file.
